ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Ambuscade/Battlefield Archive/Bozzetto Deathsinger
Bozzetto Deathsinger Face off against the [[Ahriman]] [[Bozzetto Deathsinger]] and its Fomor allies. Encountered Foes *'''[[Bozzetto Deathsinger]]''' - BLM, but with access to [[Chainspell]] *'''Various Fomors''' - A random selection from the following, all named after [[Relic Weapons]]. Except for Gungnir and Guttler, each will use their job's corresponding SP ability. **'''Excalibur''' - PLD **'''Aegis''' - PLD **'''Bravura''' - WAR **'''Gungnir''' - DRG. Does not summon a pet. Does not use an SP ability. **'''Apocalypse''' - DRK **'''Amanomurakumo''' - SAM **'''Spharai''' - MNK **'''Mjollnir''' - WHM **'''Gjallarhorn''' - BRD **'''Claustrum''' - BLM **'''Ragnarok''' - DRK **'''Mandau''' - THF **'''Guttler''' - BST. Does not summon a pet. Uses [[Charm]] instead of [[Familiar]]. **'''Kikoku''' - NIN **'''Yoichinoyumi''' - RNG **'''Annihilator''' - RNG The fight ends when all enemies are defeated. Difficulty Settings The Difficulty Setting determines the number of Fomors present at the start of the fight Very Difficult: 10 Difficult: 6 Normal: 4 Easy: 3 Very Easy: 2 Battle Mechanics '''Passive Traits''' Deathsinger: *When all Fomor are dead, loses the ability to cast magic[http://wiki.ffo.jp/html/36133.html JP Wiki], and takes considerably increased damage.[https://www.ffxiah.com/forum/topic/50544/ambuscade-volume-1-march-2017#3240808 FFXIAH Forum] *Immune to Silence and Sleep. Susceptible to Stun. Other debuffs (including Addle/Nocture) land normally. Fomor: *With the exception of Aegis and Gjallarhorn, '''all Fomor possess the hidden effect of relic weapons doing 2.5x normal damage on auto attacks.'''[http://wiki.ffo.jp/html/36133.html JP Wiki] *Each Fomor named after a Relic weapon that has an [[Additional Effect]] on auto attacks possesses that effect on their auto-attacks. For example, Mandau has and Gungnir has . '''Excalibur's Additional Effect: Damage varies with HP''' is particularly lethal on any difficulty. It is physical, slashing damage and can be absorbed by Utsusemi shadows. *With the exception of Aegis and Gjallarhorn, all Fomor possess the ability to use their relic weapon skills, and will use them exclusively. These weapon skills can skillchain, and grant the user Relic [[Aftermath]][http://wiki.ffo.jp/html/36133.html JP Wiki]. For Amanomurakumo in particular, this means that they won't stop using [[Tachi: Kaiten]] back to back until they're dead. *Each Fomor will possess the passive traits of their respective job (Evasion Bonus on Mandau, for example). *[[Gungnir]]'s use of [[Geirskogul]] grants them a potent [[Shock Spikes]] effect that can induce a lengthy (~8 second) stun. *Susceptible to Lullaby. *For the purposes of [[Monster Correlation]], the Fomors in this battlefield are not counted as [[Undead]][https://www.ffxiah.com/forum/topic/53988/ambuscade-v1-september-2019/2/#3451623 FFXIAH Forum] and are not valid targets for [[Sepulcher]].[https://www.ffxiah.com/forum/topic/53988/ambuscade-v1-september-2019/2/#3451560 FFXIAH Forum] '''Abilities Used''' Deathsinger: *'''[[Chainspell]]''' - at 75% *[[Airy Shield]] *[[Magic Barrier]] Fomors: *As previously mentioned, Fomors (except Guttler and Gungnir) will use their corresponding job's SP ability. *Guttler will use [[Charm]] instead of [[Familiar]]. *Gjallarhorn will use [[Energy Drain]] as its Weapon Skill of choice. *Aegis will use [[Shield Bash]]. '''Spells Cast:''' Deathsinger: *'''[[Curaga]]''' - Wakes nearby Fomor *'''[[Death]]''' - During Chainspell, only if any Fomor remain alive. *[[Hastega]] *[[Protectra V]] *[[Shellra V]] *[[Silencega]] *[[Slowga]] *[[Breakga]] *[[Graviga]] *[[Bindga]] *[[Dispelga]] *[[Sleepga II]] *[[Drain]] - AOE *[[Aspir]] - AOE *[[Comet]] - AOE Fomor: *Claustrum casts [[Sleepga]] and tier VI elemental magic, which can magic burst off any skillchain damage dealt to players. *Kikoku casts Utsusemi: Ni, Ni tier Elemental Ninjutsu, Hojo: Ni, Jubaki: Ni, etc. *Mjollnir casts [[Holy II]], Banish IV, etc. *Ragnarok casts tier III elemental magic, Aspir, Stun, etc. *Ghallarhorn casts March, Finale, Elegy, Requiem VII, etc. *Aegis and Excalibur cast Flash Where to get your Primer: * , Ghosts and Corpselights northwest of Home Point #1 * , Ghosts near Home Point #1, gets crowded quickly. References